Final Fantasy X-3: EC 20 (Eternal Calm Year 20) May contain Spoilers
by WilliamBodiford
Summary: My story takes place 20 years after Yu Yevon's defeat and 18 years after Vegnagun was dispatched and Shuyin was appeased, both thanks to High Summoner Yuna and her friends. This story follows 3 kids, Vadina (remember him?) and Lukka who are Wakka and Lulu's children and Jecht who is Tidus and Yuna's son. The children must save Spira again as the Eternal Calm is threatened.


My name is William. I recently started a full fan fiction story for Final Fantasy X/X-2 It is very lengthy so I hope everyone will be willing to read it all. I could post it in bits and pieces I suppose but then finding all the parts would be too much of a challenge for the readers to find. So far I have 80 computer pages with font sized 12 text. I've never done a fanfic before so idk if it has to be short or what. Regardless I got a lot left for the story.

My story follows Lulu and Wakka's son, Vadina (remember him?) at age 18 and their daughter, Lukka (a little cheesy but I like it) at 16 years old as they go on a journey with High Summoner Yuna and Tidus' son, Jecht (seemed fitting) who is 16 years old. Along the journey, they find themselves and what they are capable of as they save Spira, again. They will also take a emotional Journey as they find themselves and deal with losses. Some familiar faces will be in this story and some new ones. Hope you enjoy when I finish it and get it posted.

Here is the Introdustion/Prologue:

It has been 20 years since High Summoner Yuna, daughter of High Summoner Braska before her, defeated Sin and Vegnagun ridding the world of it's utter destruction. Spira was completely free of it's fate.

Or was it...?

Here's how the "Eternal Calm" was near it's end...

Besaid (E.C. 20)

The Beginning

(Eternal Calm year 20)

Vadina

Hurry up, Sis', we're gonna be late to mom and dad's celebration, Ya! We don't have time for you to decide what to wear!" Vadina shouted to his little sister, Lukka who was just about two years younger than himself at 16 and a half, as she would say. "I'm comin', I'm comin'!"

Lukka finally emerged from her curtain shrouded room that their father, Wakka added to the hut shortly after she was born, wearing the black dress she had resized to fit her that used to belong to her mother, Lulu, who gave it to her as a present for her last birthday with one condition, it had to be altered to hide her legs. Which she did so by adding a silk skirt to match the color of the dress. She looked so much like her mother in the dress that Vadina had to look twice to make sure she had the same flame red hair she got from their father, though she fashioned it to be the same as their mother's, for the sake of the outfit and occasion he pressumed. She did however have Lulu's red eyes. "Jeez, Lukka, took you long enough." Vadina announced, "Well you try to buckle all these belts while wearing this dress." She replied. He walked out of the tent laughing causing her to get angry and storm after him, short temper like her mother.

Jecht

While he sat next to the village fire, silently being the loner he always has been he heard Vadina's hearty laugh. At first he thought it was his Uncle Wakka and perked up until he noticed who it was. He didn't like being around Vadina because he always teased him about his odd crush on Lukka that he learned about while he was sleeping, damn sleep talking he inherited from his father, Tidus, while they were having a sleep over when they were 12 and 14 years old. Once he seen Lukka however he perked right back up, she looked so cute when she was mad. He mentally shook himself as the two of them neared where he was sitting, away from the crowd. Lukka was only half a year younger than him so they grew up together and played hide and seek all around Besaid village, she always found him but she was always hidden good. He thought he found her once until he discovered it was a fiend prowling around behind the Temple. He liked to think he saved the village because of his, embarrasing scream because if it wasn't for him screaming like he did his dad and uncle wouldn't have come running and chase it off. He found Lukka laughing when she heard of the incident which made him cry, definately not helping his image around her. Reguardless though he still liked her.

When they got to him, ofcourse Vadina said "Hey there chummy!" and clapped him on the back hard, knocking the wind out of him, his cheeks turned bright pink when he looked at the girl on his other side for support and was met with the sight of the dress that matched the beauty of the girl who adorned it, he admired the dress and noticed it was Aunt Lu's old dress then his eyes stopped on her backside causing his ears to match his cheeks. Lukka didn't seem to notice, he figured this because she just asked "You like it? I wore it for mom and dad. You think mom will appreciate it? I mean it is their 19th anniversary after all." All he could muster up was "Beautiful..." then he felt his face blaze with embarrasment. He quickly turned to Vadina and punched him in the shoulder hard, or so he thought. He just laughed again and asked "That all you got, Little Jecht?" This angered Jacht to no end so he got up and stormed away and sat on the other side of the fire positioning himself so he could still see his crush but not her brother, and his eyes teared up.

Hey, what's the matter, Bud?" Jecht wiped away the tears that just started sliding down his cheeks and looked up to see Uncle Wakka then looked away and said "n-nothing!" It didn't help to talk to his, sort of, Uncle because his son was almost a spitting image of him except for the red eyes he got from Aunt Lu. "Hey, don't let Vadina bother you, ya? He means well by it, really!" He added on when Jecht, named after his grandfather, by his father gave him a vicious glare. "He's trying to embarass me in front of-of everyone!" He caught himself when he noticed he was about to say Lukka's name. He didn't know if Uncle Wakka knew he liked his, sort of, cousin and he didn't care to know if he knew; let alone think what he would do if he did. He shuttered. "Hey, you're pretty scary for a little guy, ya?" Uncle Wakka said as he stood up and started to walk away before half turning and saying "And don't get no ideas, Bud..." and continued on leaving Jacht sitting there mouth gaping open in disbelief, did he know about his crush he had on his daughter? He noticed he was still sitting there like a pirahna fiend out of water when he heard Vadina's voice behind him. "He was talking to me Brudda. He doesn't know you like my Sis' I may be a jerk to you sometimes and embarass you but I won't be telling him because, I think if he knew he would probably kill you, ya?" Jecht snapped around and noticed he was sitting a foot away from him looking at him softly and retorted with "How do you know he's talking to you, and how do I know I can believe you didn't tell him?" Vadina chucked and said "Trust me, I know."

After a few moments Vadina finally spoke again, "So what do you see in my Sis'?" "What does it matter? Thanks to you, she won't like me. Ever." He didn't want to say the main reasons why for fear that not just his uncle would kill him, so he just sighed and said, "She's adorable when she's mad, ranting and embarassed. Also She's really nice to just about everyone in the village, unlike you. And that cowlick she has in her bangs, you know, the family cowlick." He finished with a chuckle for a moment before noticing Vadina wasn't joining in the chuckles so he looked at him and seen a look in his eyes he hadn't seen before. He was about to ask what was wrong when Vadina just said "hmm." and stood up and ran over to the old crusader lodge.

Vadina

Hearing Jecht go on and on about Lukka had affected him in a weird way. He had an idea of why that was but pushed it away from his mind before it could become a full fledged thought. Instead he let his thoughts pull him back about 3 years ago. He sat there at the table just inside what used to be the crusader lodge's entrance and thought.

When he was 15 he realized he felt differently than other people in the village when it came to love and feelings. It was the last time Jecht had spent the night at their hut when he heard him talking in his sleep about how he liked Lukka and was apparently having a dream about being married to her with kids. He always enjoyed his company but when he heard him dreaming about his Sis' he felt angry and maybe a little jealous all mixed with sadness, it hit him like a tidal wave. he couldn't bear it so he got up and went outside to the starlit sky and just looked up into it. It was there that he let the tears slide down his cheek then neck, not caring to wipe them away, he closed his eyes then he felt a huge drop of water plop onto his forehead. His eye shot open just in time to see a lightning bolt strike somewhere on the beach then a torrent of rain saturated him and everything around him. Strange, it was just a crystal clear night. The next morning it was sunny as can be.

He wanted to talk to his father about the weird night he had last night from hearing Jecht's dreams to the wave of emotions then the sudden rain storm that occured. He was sure he could talk to his dad about it, they have always seemed close, from practicing Blitzball on the beach to hunting fiends since he was 13 years old.

He waited for Uncle Tidus to come get Jecht to take him to the beach to practice his breathing, Jecht insisted his dad teach him how to play Blitzball when he was eleven. When Jecht had left, Vadina had pulled his own father to the side and told him about the night before.

When he was done explaining everything, his father called his mom into Vadina's room and told her what was just spoken about. Lulu didnt hesitate, she just smiled and said "Looks like you take after me in more ways than just my eyes. You have the skills for Black Magic and you too like boys." then she turned to his dad and said "Three to one Wakka." He replied with "you mean three to 2, ya? he likes Blitz too, right Vadina?" Vadina thought wanted to say he didn't like Blitz but instead he said "Right, ya?" they all laughed and Vadina heard Lukka's voice from the doorway when she said "I knew it! I knew you liked him, Big Bro!" Vadina's temper flared and so did the tempreture in the room, Lukka felt it most and squeeked and ran from the room.

While he was still glaring at the door like he could still see his Sis' there his mom put her hand on his forearm and said in a calming voice "Vadina, control your emotions. If you need help, I'll teach you how."

When Vadina's thoughts shifted back to the present he noticed Lukka sitting next to him. "What do you want?" He sneered wiping away a stray tear "Big Bro, it's a little static-y in here.", "And...?" He scoffed. "And now it's getting cold" Lukka gave him a knowing look, he understood then and calmed himself. After a moment, and the room went back to normal Lukka asked him when he knew was coming. "He got you bent out of shape? I thought mom taught you to control your emotions?" He smiled weakly and said with a bit of a shaky voice, "It's hard around him. I don't know why, he just breaks my concentration and, boom, maelstrom. How did you know I was in here?" She considered for a moment then finally said, "it was starting to get chilly and the sky was flashing." She seemed to be holding in a smile, which Vadina pointed out. "Liar." She gave in and said "You caught me Big Bro, I saw you run in here looking upset. You sure confused to hell out of Jecht though." This peaked his curiousity so he had to ask it, "Did he have that adorable confusion face or was it the one that said 'What in Spira's name?'" They bothed laughed.

Lukka

Lukka was sitting by the fire talking with Auntie Yuna about her dress and showing her the alterations she made to it to fit on her. Auntie Yuna had started talking about Uncle Tidus and how they all defeated Sin once and for all, and about the Statue Kimahri's clansmen made of her on Mt. Gagazet, she had a few chuckle about how it had a Ronso horn on the forehead. She always enjoyed the stories about how they all defeated Sin and how along the way her parents fell in love.

Auntie Yuna was about to talk about her second adventure with her cousin Rikku and their friend Paine, who went on an adventure of her own which Auntie Yuna didn't know what kind of adventure it was, when Uncle Tidus walked up and said "Lulu and Wakka are requesting our help with starting the celebration." Auntie Yuna said "Okay. I'll tell you more about my second adventure some other time, Promise. Stay out of trouble, Lukka." She finished as they jogged away toward the Temple, both of them waving at her.

As she returned the wave she seen her Big Bro run into the Besaid Inn and Diner, with promenant curiousity she started walking toward it and glimpsed at Jecht and seen his cute face twisted in confusion making it more cute a he stared after Vadina. She continued to the Lodge and found her brother sitting just inside the entry deep in thought, the are was charged with static. She sat silently next to him for what seemed like ages. Finally tired of sitting in awkward silence she placed her hand on him and he jumped and looked at her.

Jecht

Sitting there nexted to the fire, Jecht realized that Vadina never actually answered his question about how he knew his father was talking to him. He pondered it for a few moments after he seen Lukka walk into the Lodge after her brother with concern on her face.

While he was trying to make the puzzle pieces fit and make sense of their conversation he heard the musicians start playing and his thoughts melted away and were replaced with a calming sense of peace. The melody reminded him of a wedding.

He then hurried toward the Lodge to get Vadina and Lukka, when he got the the entry the curtain flew to the side and Lukka bumped into him, caught of guard he fell to the ground and Lukka on top of him. His calmness was replaced with befuddlement but Lukka laughed as her brother helped her up. He started to stand up himself but Vadina's strong arms were hooked under his hoisting him up, Jecht only went up to his chin in height but when he looked up in amazement Vadina's lips grazed his and Vadina seemed to shiver making Jecht somewhat uncomfortable but flabbergahasted. After a second of them standing there Lukka coughed and smiled at Vadina and Jecht fit the pieces together in that moment. Vadina liked him, not like a friend and cousin, he trully liked him! But why was he sucha bully to him? Astonished Jecht puled away and took a few steps back and turned his attention to the Temple entrance. Temporarily pushing all emotions aside, he would talk to Vadina later about their situation.

The "celebration" was seeming more like a wedding than and anniversary party Jecht thought. Uncle Wakka was standing at the bottom of the stairs with his father facing the Temple, after a few moments of music He saw his mom, dressed in a Kimono he thought, it looked like the outfit her statue was wearing inside the Temple, with a staff in it's hands, the staff his mother had called "Nirvana" (the name seemed otherworldly to him like it was the name of a group). Aunt Lu walked out behind her wearing a long flowing white dress and veil. It hit Jecht then that it was a wedding dress, they must be renewing their vows. How romantic. His eyes automatically shot to his dad and Uncle and he noticed then that Uncle Wakka was wearing a tuxedo when they were speaking earlier but he hadn't noticed because he was caught up in his emotions, thanks to Vadina.

When they all met up at the bottom of the stairs the couples hooked arms and walked toward the village fire where the Temple's Priest was standing. Jecht heard a "squee" from Lukka and looked over, she was teary eyed, he wanted so badly to hug and comfort her but he was too shy, besides they seemed to be tears of joy. Then he looked at Vadina, who had been standing beside him and noticed he wasn't looking and the ceremony, his sister or him, well not his face. He coughed and Vadina's eyes snapped up, instinctively Jecht put his hands behind his back to block any view and returned his attention to the vow renewal. Was it getting cold or was it just his imagination.

The ceremony lasted about an hour then everyone headed to the beach for a reception. It was a huge banquet, everyone was enjoying the food so no one expected what happened next. Except Jecht.


End file.
